wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Help talk:Spoilers
Why? What is the use in using spoilers warnings. Would not every article by nature be spoilers. Would not you have to mark almost all articles spoilers. My feeling is if a person is going to read this wiki they should expect that the a--Gherald 20:30, 24 May 2006 (UTC)rticle have spoilers. It my opinion spoiler warning are a waste of time. Just look at the Rand article "On the continent he is known as the Dragon Reborn. To the Aiel, he is the Car'a'carn, or He Who Comes with the Dawn. To the Atha'an Miere, he is the Coramoor. Other names include Shadowkiller, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, and True Defender of the Light. Birth and upbringing Rand was born on the last day of the Blood Snow, 978 NE, the famous battle at the end of the Aiel War, on the slopes of Dragonmount, as prophesized. Gitara Moroso died Foretelling his birth, apparently due to the sheer force of the prophecy. His mother was Tigraine Mantear, the former Daughter-Heir of Andor who had fled to the Aiel Waste to become a Maiden of the Spear. She had been convinced to flee by none other than Gitara herself, who said the world would be doomed if she did not. Tigraine, who renamed herself Shaiel, also died moments after the birth. --Gherald 20:30, 24 May 2006 (UTC)Rand's father was Janduin, the youngest clan chief in memory, who led the Shaarad, Reyn, Nakai and Taardad clans to kill King Laman of Cairhien for his sin. When Janduin heard Shaiel had died, he relinquished his leadership and went off to the Great Blight to fight Trollocs, where he was apparently killed. Rand was found and named by Tam al'Thor, a man who had joined the Illianer army seeking adventure, and fought at the Battle of the Blood Snow. He and his new wife, Kari al'Thor, took the baby back with them to Tam's home village, Emond's Field." The first two paragraphs contain a ton of spoilers. How in the world would one write an article if he had to break up the article in chronological order into order to use the Spoiler markers on this page. Rather restrictive in my opinion. I think either mark every article with just on spoiler marker or do not use them at all. --Mjcarrier. :I mostly agree (this has been discussed in the past -- I forget where). My original idea was to only mark Kod Spoilers, since this wiki was started right around the time of its release. I don't see a point in marking many spoilers for previous books, unless they are _very_ significant. --Gherald 01:14, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::Seriously nuts to spolier warnings at all. The first page of the site should be noted that the ENTIRE SITE is considered spoiler warning. Sorry but it is too much trouble for organization and what after Memory of Light? Go through the entire site again and reorganize all the new info at the bottem of many pages with spoliler warnings? Concord wiki has the better policy, every page is conisdered spolier warnings. It's just silly and tons more work otherwise. - Elliot N 15:21, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::: Well for instance if people aren't willing to continue labelling KoD spoilers (which I haven't noticed many of yet anyway) I for one am going to have to stop working on this site until such a time as I get around to reading it. ::: After AMoL, we would not have to go through the site and reorganize anything. We'd simply add spoiler tags to any significant AMoL-specific material, just like we are all (hopefully) still doing for KoD. --Gherald 15:37, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Hehehehe, it never occured to me to think that you and other mods had still not read it. Sorry man. However the point above mine stands to me. In some instances we will have to break up continuity to insert tags. Make new paragraphs when things eventually are reworded so we can put spoiler tags over them easier. Plus I seriously forget which books I get my info from, so if we have to use references now at every point then I am screwed. I'll put tags wherever you want if this is a decision for sure. Just what do we do if it breaks up continuity? New paragraphs? tag at the top? Why are we only caring about KoD spoilers? Lots of people that would find this would not be that far in the book series yet. New people pick up this series all the time. I only started reading it two years ago; and considering how long the series has been around that is not long ago. I have no idea. Could we even possibly have a category for KoD spoilers so that when it changes over to AMoL (which wont be for a while) then we can find it easier for deletion of the spoiler tag? Or can you do this automatically? - Elliot N 16:31, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::::: I started reading about 2 years ago as well. Are you feeling sorry for me because I'm gonna have to get through CoT again to reach KoD? The horror! ;) ::::: I figure a good part of KoD stuff can go somewhere under a Recent events section at the bottom of the page. Beyond that just use your own judgement... specific guidelines would probably be a waste of time. ::::: At some later point if we decide to remove all KoD spoiler tags, I could change template:spoiler to categorize pages automatically and facilitate this. But I'd envisioned them comming off in a more gradual fashion, for instance when someone renames a "Recent events" section to something more descriptive... to start a new one below that with AMoL stuff, I would imagine. --Gherald 17:12, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hehehehe, skim through CoT, it's the only way. ;). I don't know, why not every other book then. I talk to people on the net that have just started reading the books all the time. I am really just all or nothing, it just seems like we should use all the tags or none at all. - Elliot N 17:45, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::Just had to say again that I keep seeing articles that have KoD stuff in them that is going to have to be completley broken up to put a recent events thing in. Can we just throw the tag across the top? Regardless of where the info is? - Elliot N 15:09, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Well having KoD stuff and having actual KoD spoilers isn't the same thing. A spoiler is something that reveals significant details about the plot. --Gherald 20:30, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Hahahahaha, ok cool. I can work with that. - Elliot N 16:43, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Updated proposal Now that Knife of Dreams has been out for a couple of years, I'm going through and removing all spoiler tags from the wiki, and have simplified this proposal accordingly. When AMOL comes out, we'll have a whole 'nother headache... -- nae'blis 21:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) New update for the page With the release of right around the corner, I think that this help page needs to be updated. Below is my proposed change, using information gathered from the release of last year. The Character template info was mainly from several edits to Verin's page. Thought and comments are appriciated. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 14:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Proposed change New information from should have tags on individual pages. Information updates on the template will be allowed, however the circumstances for those changes will be included in the spoiler section. Also, please refrain from putting any spoiler information in the edit summary.